Identidad en Crisis
by Titi25
Summary: Toda crisis significa cambio y el cambio es, casi siempre, la antesala del crecimiento. Escrito en tres partes (presentadas en una única entrega)


**Nota de Autor:** Como siempre, los derechos de la serie van para sus creadores. No pretendo nada con esto que no es más que una simple idea que surgió luego de ver los adelantos del episodio "Alpha Male" (y cómo quedó la situación de Reid en el episodio anterior "Collision Course"). Obviamente, los eventos narrados en este FF perderán vigencia en cuanto puedan ver lo sucedido en Alpha Male, puesto que el show de TV sigue una trama bastante diferente…

Inspirado en la historia "Liar" (de: Addicted Archangel) inserta en este mismo fandom (la cual les recomiendo leer, si es que no la han leído. No tiene desperdicio)

 **DEDICADO A RUTH**

 **.:*Identidad en Crisis*:.**

"Toda crisis significa cambio y el cambio es, casi siempre, la antesala del crecimiento"

(Autor desconocido)

* * *

 **Argumento:**

 _"Si la conducta anterior es el mejor indicador de la conducta futura, y creo que lo es, su cliente presenta riesgo de fuga. Se niega la fianza. El acusado permanecerá bajo custodia federal hasta el juicio"_

(Diálogo final entre la Jueza Willa Frost y la abogada defensora Fiona Duncan: S12E14 – Collision Course, Criminal Minds- 2017)

* * *

 **I PARTE**

 **.:*Choque y Resistencia*:.**

"No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor"

Alejandro Dumas

* * *

 **Departamento de Justicia**

 **Washington, D.C.**

Eran las 17.48 hrs, cuando el martillo de la fatalidad dictaminó sobre el futuro inmediato de Reid. Se había sentido completamente avergonzado cuando el oficial procedió a esposarlo, antes de abandonar la sala. En su memoria se quedarían grabadas -para siempre- las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros agentes… Y las lágrimas contenidas de JJ, junto a las derramadas por García.

Fue conducido hasta un pequeño ambiente ubicado detrás del recinto en donde se efectuó la lectura de cargos. De ninguna manera fue lo mismo que cuando lo apresaron en Matamoros… En aquel momento había estado tan intoxicado que todo el proceso de su fichaje, _e incluso_ , el tiempo que le tomó hasta llegar a DC, no parecían más que un sueño discontinuo y borroso, producto de su imaginación.

 _A diferencia de hoy._

Le entregaron un overol naranja, junto a un par de zapatillas blancas que ante la sociedad pasaban a identificarlo como imputado de un crimen. Recogió en una bolsa de papel el traje que había llevado durante la audiencia y se lo entregó al celador para que dispusiera de su traslado.

Lo hicieron esperar un rato más, en otra habitación. La soledad, el silencio -y su memoria eidética- le hicieron pensar en las palabras con las que la Jueza le negó el beneficio de un juicio en libertad.

 _"Si la conducta anterior es el mejor indicador de la conducta futura, y creo que lo es, su cliente presenta riesgo de fuga"_

Tenía que estar de acuerdo… Había hecho su carrera estudiando la conducta pasada para predecir a los criminales que perseguía… ¡Y no!… No podía objetar esas conclusiones… ¡No a priori!… Si desde su posición de «procesado» se atreviera a negar la veracidad del razonamiento, estaría negando también su integridad… La rectitud de todo aquello que había defendido como un agente federal.

Y ese fue el instante preciso en que Spencer Reid comenzó a cuestionarse _aquello que lo definió hasta este día, lo que era su basamento más firme, la piedra angular de su trabajo y su sistema de creencias…_ No cuestionaba su inocencia… Cuestionaba quién era.

Dudaba de su identidad

… …

 **15 horas después.**

 **Centro Correccional Millburn**

 **Washington, D.C.**

El agente más joven de la UAC se quedó mirando -con los ojos muy abiertos- su nueva "casa", mientras descendía del autobús que lo transportó hasta ese lugar, junto a un grupo de reos que corrió con su misma suerte.

En el fondo, esperaba que aquella colmena inmensa no se convirtiera en su residencia por lo que le restaba de vida. A duras penas, preparaba su mente para afrontar los siguientes tres meses.

No se dio cuenta que sus pies se habían clavado al suelo hasta que sintió un golpe en la parte baja de su espalda. "¡Vamos, tío!… ¡Muévete!"

Volteó por encima del hombro para encontrar el entrecejo fruncido de un guardia de seguridad que parecía el doble de corpulento que él y lo hacía sentirse como un ciervo en medio de lobos.

Su instinto de preservación le dijo que tenía que conducirse con cautela en este entorno lleno de matones, si había que combatir un acoso inevitable, él lo haría con su mejor herramienta, con cabeza fría.

 _E inteligencia_

 _¡Su inteligencia!..._

 _Su inteligencia sobrevaluada le falló para prevenir el meterse en este embrollo…_ Y si quería salir vivo ahora, lo sería todo… En este día, cuando empezaba a perder _su identidad_ , era a eso que se quería aferrar… Pero la verdad sea dicha, lo que tenía era una mezcla de miedo: Miedo intenso y absoluto terror.

… …

"Tu celda está en la segunda planta del módulo dos", le informó otro uniformado que lo esperaba cerca del patio interior. "Si mantienes la boca cerrada y obedeces las normas, vas a sobrevivir" agregó

De alguna manera, el tono de voz del guardia no le trajo ningún consuelo. Entonces, decidió que no había un mejor momento que el actual para poner en práctica aquel consejo.

El guardia continuó. "A las siete menos cuarto te presentas a la puerta de tu celda para el recuento, el desayuno se sirve de siete a ocho y el almuerzo a las doce. Tienes que presentarte para el segundo recuento a la una, ni un minuto más tarde" enfatizó el final. "La cena se sirve a las seis. Las duchas están en el primer piso. Mantén tu celda limpia, no te metas en problemas, no hables con nadie... … Y, lo más importante… Presta atención a todo, no confíes en ninguno y cuídate la espalda…"

 _Prestar atención, no confiar… cuidarse la espalda… repitió él, dentro de su cabeza_

 _Reid no estaba interesado en sociabilizar con nadie, se había resuelto a pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en su celda, alejado de los otros internos o, al menos, lo más lejos que pudiera permitirse en su situación._

"Podrás circular por todo el módulo entre el desayuno y la cena ya que las celdas se cierran después de las ocho de la mañana. Luego del recuento de la una, tendrás que ir al patio hasta las tres. Las luces se apagan a las 10."

 _¡Joder!_ , remedó internamente… _¡Tendré que ir al patio así no quiera!_

"Eso es todo." Se detuvieron frente a la celda, todavía abierta. "¡Ah!... Y grábate esto _«nuevo»_ 150217… Ese es tu número aquí… Puedes olvidarte de cómo te llamaban afuera, pero nunca te olvides de tu numero aquí"

Spencer, quien estaba viéndolo de reojo y con la cabeza gacha, involuntariamente asintió. Aquella última «recomendación» se sentía más como un puñetazo en su estómago… Era increíble, pero al mismo tiempo: Era cierto… Scratch había hecho con él, lo mismo que con todas sus anteriores víctimas… Le había arrebatado su vida y estaba logrando hacerle cambiar su identidad…

 _¡Su identidad!_...

"¡¿No te gusta el color de tu habitación?! ¿Eh?" El oficial de prisión habló al cabo rato y de manera sardónica, acompañando sus palabras con una contundente mirada

Se retiró de ahí en cuanto Reid reaccionó, dando un paso adelante, dentro de su nuevo hábitat.

… …

 _Reid se estremeció ante la idea de tener que vivir en esa lata de sardinas por tres meses… Tal vez más_.

Se quedó de pie, sintiendo el peso de la falta de control en su vida, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Detalló todo a su alrededor.

El claustrofóbico espacio se componía por un baño metálico, un pequeño entrepaños, una mesa con su silla y una cama litera. Notó que unos cuantos libros reposaban en el estante, cerca de un par de papeles y una radio pequeña.

 _¡No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto!... ¡Yo no puedo resignarme a quedarme en este hueco! ¡No puedo vivir aquí!_ Pensó y cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho.

Dejó caer un bolso que había recibido en la entrada y que de seguro contenía algunas pertenencias que JJ reunió para él. Caminó dos pasos más y se arrodilló frente al inodoro de metal para devolver lo poco que había dentro de su estómago.

… …

Una vez que las náuseas le pasaron, se sentó sobre sus talones y contempló su mano vendada.

 _¡Soy un completo idiota!… Caí en la trampa de Scratch… Me metí solito en este lío… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?... Estoy a punto de perder mi reputación, mi vida… ¡Joder!, estoy abandonando a mi madre cuando más me necesita… ¡Valiente ayuda la que le conseguí!... Tremendo hijo el que se gasta… ¡Demonios!..._

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no era una opción. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda y dio una inhalación profunda antes de ponerse de pie.

Se movió lentamente. Estiró la mano cuando creyó que iba a perder el equilibrio y se sujetó con fuerza a uno de los soportes de la litera. Se arrimó como pudo hasta ese lugar y se dejó caer sobre el catre.

 _Pensó en la ironía de que solía aguantar las bromas de Rossi acerca de cómo podía tomar una siesta o dormir en casi cualquier superficie… Pero en esa cosa… En ese colchón que parecía de piedra… Ahí no sabía si podría -si quiera- apagar su mente… Coger un minuto de verdadero sueño…_

 _… …_

"¡Oye, Tú!… ¡Nuevo!" Una voz que provenía de la puerta de la celda llamó la atención de Reid. Volteó para ver a un par de grandulones parados ahí y con los ojos fijos en él.

No se levantó del catre. Apretó los dientes y les hizo un gesto -como de reconocimiento - para alentarlos a que le dijeran lo que sea que vinieron a decir.

El menos alto de los dos se adelantó "primera vez, ¿eh?..." aquello no era una pregunta

Spencer sintió que el amargor de su bilis se arremolinaba de nuevo al fondo de su tráquea, tragó grueso y no respondió nada. Interiormente se preguntaba cómo podía manejar esta situación, había lidiado con el peor tipo de criminales durante toda su adultez, analizando su comportamiento, empatizando con ellos, tratando de predecir su próximo movimiento pero… … Pero siempre había estado en una posición segura, sabiendo que podía alejarse si surgía alguna amenaza a su integridad o, como poco, contaba con el respaldo de sus colegas… Su equipo… Sus amigos… Su familia…

Aquí estaba solo… Y en _igualdad_ de condiciones…

 _Bueno_ …

Reconsideró esa última parte y decidió que no había tal igualdad: _Esto era peligroso… ¡Peligroso para él!_

"Te preguntó si es tu primera vez, ¡respóndele!" El otro preso repitió y se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia con el hombre flaco y desgarbado que, de momento, parecía como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra.

"¡Calma, hermano!" habló de nuevo el primero "no es divertido cuando a uno lo mandan a la «cana» por primera vez…" junto con la frase, le dio un manotazo amistoso a su compañero antes de cambiar la vista sobre el agente (o ex - agente, tal vez). "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Reid vaciló, no estaba seguro si era una buena idea crear hostilidad a su alrededor _(más)…_ Tampoco podía decidir que tan bien resultaría si les decía su nombre.

Con los recursos que tenía Peter Lewis, por no pensar en las inmensas ganas que parecía poner en destruir a todos en la UAC, era posible que en aquellas cuatro paredes ya contara con esbirros a la espera de darle una estocada final.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte dentro del pecho aunque su cara era una máscara perfecta de tranquilidad.

Un tercer reo se unió a los otros dos, luciendo igual de intimidante, pero sin tener hacia él algún gesto que le indicara que se encontraba en riesgo inmediato.

"¿Comité de bienvenida?" dijo el nuevo visitante a los dos que ya tenían tiempo frente a la puerta de su recién adquirido domicilio.

"¡Pues sí, hombre!" se adelantó en responder el primero que le había hablado y que ya estaba identificando como una especie de líder. "Te presento a…"

"Reid" le salió como un murmullo. "Spencer Reid" completó con un poco más de firmeza en la voz

Con retraso había hecho una tercera consideración: Iban a ser tres meses y no le valía de nada callar su nombre, más temprano que tarde tendría que ir al patio y enfrentarse al nuevo medioambiente a donde Scratch lo había mandado.

"¡Spencer Reid!" El tercer convicto se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros. Los tres sonrieron entre sí. "Así que… Spencer… ¿estás aquí por…?"

El agente no pudo evitar la expresión de amargura que destelló a través de sus facciones, cuando un gusto amargo volvió a concentrarse cerca de su garganta. Bajó la vista y, nuevamente, sopesó sus opciones.

Dentro de su cabeza era imposible responder que estaba allí por asesinato…

Pero ese era el cargo que enfrentaba: Asesinato en primer grado… Y posesión de estupefacientes con ánimo de contrabando.

 _¡NO! ¡Él no era un traficante y mucho menos un asesino!_

 _¡Soy inocente!_

Inhaló con fuerza, listo para responder, cuando al grupo de tres se les arrimó un moreno. "¡Largo!" exigió el recién llegado

Ante el tono de autoridad en aquella voz, Spencer parpadeó y se puso de pie. Cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo sitiado por unos hombres a quienes no conocía y que –fácilmente- podían atacarlo, sin necesidad de darles motivo. Por una extraña razón creyó que este último apareció como un protector y en el momento preciso.

Reid sintió un extraño alivio. Y centró su atención en el nuevo hombre en su puerta.

"¡Tranquilo sr. F – B - I!… ¡Relájate!" el que parecía el jefe de los tres primeros dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una seña a los otros para que lo siguieran.

Finalmente se fueron.

… …

"Pensaba que el Dr. Reid era un genio de verdad…" El hombre de piel oscura dijo al cabo, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa.

Spencer estaba como de piedra, pero sus ojos delataban su incertidumbre así no se lo propusiera.

El otro siguió acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. "En el buró tienen un inmejorable concepto acerca de tu gran cerebro, Dr. Reid… Y va siendo hora que lo empieces a usar... … Escucha esto… Mételo en tu cabeza: ¡No puedes confiar en nadie aquí!... ¡No debes hablar con nadie!… ¿entendiste?"

Él asintió, aun desconcertado por la forma en que los presos se habían dirigido a este hombre (Sr. FBI). Reid no sabía si se trataba de un aliado o de un verdugo.

Ese último pensamiento le heló la sangre.

"Quiero oírlo, Reid… ¿entendiste?" El tono de aquella voz era oscuro, amenazante y enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Spencer

"Si… ¡entiendo!" respondió, sin apartar los ojos de su interlocutor y no teniendo la presencia mental para desafiarlo.

"Somos parias aquí, Reid… Estamos en una jaula con leones hambrientos: Tú no debes hablar con nadie, y mucho menos puedes quedarte trabado en una situación como esta…"

Reid no podía dejar de asentir y sentirse un completo tarado. Lo vio de pie a cabeza tratando de evaluar si estaba cometiendo un nuevo error al escucharlo.

El otro no le dio mucho espacio para alcanzar una verdadera decisión, lo tomó de la muñeca y se le encimó. "No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?"

Spencer quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero se le había acabado el espacio. Se cuadró de hombros lo mejor que pudo.

"No tienes ni p… idea." El hombre lo soltó y se sentó en la litera de abajo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Negó con la cabeza mientras parecía estudiarlo. "¡Tú no perteneces aquí!" la voz del hombre era menos amenazante ahora. Reid volvió a mostrar su acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza

"¿Cómo demonios terminaste metido en este agujero?" le soltó

Dado los antecedentes de su vida, Reid decidió que lo más prudente era mantener su inteligente boca _muy_ cerrada.

No dijo nada.

"No voy a hacerte daño, Reid, sé por qué te trajeron y también estoy convencido que tú no lo hiciste… Es solo que…"

Spencer no estaba seguro de bajar la guardia en este punto. No confiaba en nada más que en su silencio. Inconscientemente miró su mano vendada y se estremeció.

"Bueno… Al menos ya aprendiste la lección" bufó el otro al cabo rato

Ambos se observaron unos pocos segundos más, Reid aún se plegaba a sí mismo contra la pared del fondo, mientras que el moreno se ponía cómodo en la cama de abajo. "Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra… ¿No?... ¿Eso no es lo que nos enseñan a recitarle a la gente cuando les informamos sus derechos?"

Era una pregunta a la que él podía responder. "Si", contestó sin abandonar la seguridad de la pared fría que le servía de respaldo

"¡Tómalo en serio!" Advirtió elevando un dedo en dirección de él. "No te pongas en posición de desventaja, que bastante tienes siendo un federal en el medio de la población general de un penal"

Spencer solo alcanzó un lacónico "ujú" como respuesta, el otro siguió. "Tienes mucho que aprender si quieres sobrevivir. Tu inteligencia no te va a servir de nada, a menos que la aprendas a usar aquí"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" finalmente se había atrevido a decirle. Había querido que sus palabras sonaran confiadas, pero falló miserablemente… Su voz había empezado a temblar

"Mi nombre es Calvin Shaw, pero aquí me llaman Smitty." El hombre se detuvo por unos momentos antes de añadir una revelación final. "Soy tu compañero de celda, Reid y, para que te quede más claro… Tengo tanto como tú para perder dentro..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este sitio?" ganó un paso más lejos de la pared y se acomodó cerca de la única silla que había, pensando que, si este hombre se iba a atrever a atacarlo, al menos se podría defender con algo

"Doce años… Y me quedaré por mucho más porque allá afuera no hay nadie interesado en aclarar lo que pasó conmigo" Reid sintió un nudo en su estómago y algo de compasión, pero intentó no mostrarlo. Shaw continuó. "A la gente de aquí no les gustan los federales y a los federales no les importa salvar el pellejo de un compañero que se salió un poquito de sus famosos protocolos de seguridad… Estamos jodidos… Jodidos y de nuestra cuenta, Reid… Es de lo único que no te hablan en el Callejón de Hogan o en las clases de perfiles… Aquello era la teoría y esto… Esto, esto es la vida real"

* * *

 **PARTE II**

 **.:*Descubrimientos*:.**

"El gran desafío para un héroe -dijo el enano-

se encuentra en el corazón, no en el adversario."

Michael Crichton

* * *

Reid no estaba licenciado en psicología para nada… Con todos los desafíos que sucedían _"en y alrededor de su vida"_ se hallaba desconsoladamente consciente que afrontaba un serio conflicto de identidad: Una parte de él quería probar su inocencia, luchar y mantenerse apegado a su código de rechazo a la violencia por pura violencia, mientras que el otro lado de su ser parecía querer encarar al diablo para venderle su alma si con eso salía de su actual predicamento.

 _Y a su estado de ánimo no lo estaba ayudando el hecho que seguía pasando -con relativa rapidez- de una situación incómoda a otra y otra, y otra más._

Desde el día anterior, cuando había llegado a la prisión, no se había acercado a las duchas aunque –inevitablemente- sabía que tendría que hacerlo si no quería empezar a apestar.

Había sido una «ventaja» el haber llegado al reclusorio por la tarde y con un grupo de reos relativamente pequeño. Pudo ducharse de forma más o menos decente, en el baño comunitario… Eso había sido _menos duro_ que si lo hubiesen forzado a aceptar que los mojaran como a pollos, en un patio y con una manguera de bombero. Después del baño vino el cacheo embarazoso al que se tuvo que someterse por tercera vez en su vida, desde el día que cambió su estatus de "agente federal" a "sospechoso de homicidio y un par de cargos más".

 _Sospechoso y con riesgo de fuga, se corrigió…_

Esto parecía ir sólo de mal en peor…

Respiró.

Respiró antes de que el corazón se le dispara a mil por hora al sentir una mano recorriendo su espalda… Más específicamente: Una mano que se deslizaba por su espalda y aterrizaba en su trasero.

 _La sola comprensión de lo que aquello significaba lo hizo querer devolver el almuerzo._

Se giró violentamente y ganó unos pasos en distancia del hombre que lo había tocado.

El otro le hizo un guiño y le sonrió impúdicamente. "Oye, no te pongas así… ¡No voy a hacerte daño!", le dijo levantando las manos frente a su cara "sólo quiero ser amable contigo"

Reid se cuadró de hombros y dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Estaba bastante seguro de que nada terrible iba a sucederle en ese preciso momento, pero podría ocurrir después, cuando no estuviera en la "seguridad" de la vista pública. Tragó grueso ante el pensamiento

"¿No me dirás tu nombre, _pretty boy_?"

En el momento que esas últimas palabras pasaron por la boca del otro reo, Reid sintió como si cayera al vacío desde una pendiente muy alta. Pasaron por su cabeza imágenes de su mejor amigo, su innatural hermano mayor, y casi rompe a llorar.

 _Casi._

El que le venía hablando vio el cambio en Spencer y se sintió alentado a invadir su espacio personal.

 _Reid no se movió esta vez, se había bloqueado. Recordó –vívidamente- los rostros de los miembros del equipo de futbol de la escuela pública de Las Vegas en donde cursó su preparatoria, el día aquel cuando -inmisericordes- lo lanzaron al césped para desnudarlo y luego colgarlo a la meta del campo… En un deshonroso espectáculo de tortura y superioridad animal…_

Su mente maravillosa le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y su lado racional habló con peor dureza: _Tal vez Emily está equivocada, Scratch ya ganó esta batalla… Y es cuestión de tiempo para que gane la guerra…_

No había nada que prefiriera hacer más que correr… Salir de ahí corriendo... Pero sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, excepto a los muros que rodeaban el patio…

… …

"A ver, _pretty boy_ … ¡Háblame!" el aliento del hombre que lo cortejaba lo golpeó en la cara, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad

"Él no es para ti, Rod… ¡Déjalo en paz!". Una voz conocida retumbó en los oídos de Spencer. El agarre firme de una mano de piel oscura lo liberó de las proximidades del otro.

Rod se encogió de hombros inocentemente. "Yo solo..."

"¿Querías ver si estaba a tu alcance?"

El tal «Rod» asintió y arrastró un poco sus pies. Luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "El parece uno de los nues…"

"¡No lo es!" le advirtió Smitty con los dientes apretados y señalándolo en la cara con un dedo. Reid pareció salir de su trance transitorio en ese justo momento y los miró a ambos con el ceño marcado

"Yo…"

"¡Tú cállate!" Smitty cortó a Reid a medio empezar y enseguida se refirió al otro. "Y tú Rod… Lo vas a dejar en paz… ¿Lo tienes?... Él no esté interesado… ¿Lo tienes?... ¿Todos lo tienen?" se dirigió a la audiencia que Reid apenas notaba

… …

Había pasado casi una hora desde el incidente con Rod y ahora estaba ocupando un banco, muy alejado de la mayor parte de los grupos de presos, pero más cercano de Smitty y «sus compinches». La expresión de todos ellos le resultaba muy difícil de leer, aunque estaba bastante seguro que acababan de admitirlo a su círculo privado…

Al menos tentativamente…. Con todo lo que aquello pudiera conllevar y que Spencer aún no sabía determinar.

También estaba harto del sol y le dolían los ojos. Eligió usar sus lentillas porque si sacaba al patio sus anteojos correctivos era probable que lo delataran como el nerd que siempre había sido. Por un momento creyó que con su aspecto actual, conseguía disimularlo un tanto.

Había querido imprimirle a sus zancadas una actitud de macho alfa, que junto a la sombra de barba y el uniforme del penal lograban opacar su esencia neurótica y su aspecto de ratón de biblioteca...

 _Creyó él._

"No te quedes solo, Reid... No antes de haber entendido el movimiento de todo." El recordatorio vino de parte de Smitty, quien se había acercado y le hablaba de frente

Él alzó la cara y entrecerró los ojos al sol. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo confía en mí." No le estaba alzando la voz ni nada, pero Spencer sabía que le hablaba con enojo, quizá con cierto sentido paternal. "Hay cosas que ni siquiera imaginas que pueden suceder en un lugar como este… Estar adentro no es lo mismo que mirar de vez en cuando hacia acá"

"Entiendo, lo siento," murmuró

"No te disculpes conmigo, yo no voy a ser el que la pase mal si me exhibo ante la gente como un blanco fácil… O empiezo a desafiar las reglas"

"¡No!, no voy a desafiar las reglas… Ya no quiero más problemas," Reid le soltó sin pensar. Estaba fastidiado de sentirse incapaz de control nada y si de su comportamiento dependía conseguir un poco de paz, podía comprometerse con eso

El hombre mayor le dio una mirada, como si evaluara la honestidad del más joven, al cabo le dijo. "Sé que no lo harás… Tienes mucho que perder", y para sorpresa de Spencer, señaló al bolsillo de su pantalón

Reid se paralizó al principio, luego se rindió a lo evidente e hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

La expresión de Calvin Shaw se relajó un poco. Le tocó el hombro. "No hay nada más valiente que una madre, Reid. Cargan nueve meses con sus hijos… ¡Cargan con ellos toda su vida!… No importa qué… Una mujer… Una madre es suficiente razón para sentirse fuerte… Para querer salir de aquí"

Una sonrisa fugaz surcó los labios del rubio.

"He estado en este lugar durante mucho tiempo," dijo, mirando al cielo "y creo saber de lo que te estoy hablando. Así que, hazme caso si quieres seguir en una sola pieza hasta el final"

Reid respiró hondo. "Está bien."

"¡Y mañana mismo te vas a cortar el pelo!"

Ante esa instrucción, Reid miró al otro interno con cierta precaución

"¡Sí!... ¡No me discutas!… Deberás cortarte esa melena mañana mismo sino quieres seguir causando la impresión equivocada… Hay tipos aquí que no han visto una mujer en años y… Sin ofender… Llega un tío con tu aspecto y…"

Reid frunció el ceño, al entender lo que le estaba diciendo. "¡Pero a mí me gustan las mujeres!... No soy gay" exclamó, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía

Smitty soltó un bufido y lo miró con ojos divertidos. "Tranquilo, Dr. Reid… Estoy seguro que es así… Esos dos chicos rubios que tienes te salieron bastante bonitos… ¿O se parecen a la mamá?"

Se quedó en silencio, sin aclarar… Todavía preguntándose cómo podía saber al respecto.

… …

 _Con el pasar de los días, Reid entendería que en la cárcel no existe tal cosa como la privacidad, y si pagas el justo precio a los contactos correctos, te podrías sorprender con lo que podía pasar…_

… …

El resto de su tiempo en el patio, había transcurrido en completo silencio. Leyendo de memoria a Marcel Proust y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

… …

Cuando volvían al módulo para el reconteo previo a la cena. Se sentía profundamente agradecido con Smitty por haberle cuidado la espalda –literalmente-

Aun así dudaba… Dudaba de todo, incluso de su sombra.

Inconscientemente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla -a juego perfecto con el del resto de los internos- y acarició la fotografía que decidió cargar con él a todas partes, como un recordatorio de las razones que todavía le quedaban para sentir fe… Para asirse a su espíritu de lucha…

 _No soy débil, no soy débil… repitió en su cabeza aquel mantra…El que le sirvió para mantenerse aferrado cuando Hankel quiso doblegarlo… El que le ayudó a buscar luz mientras estuvo prisionero en un país extranjero…_

Smitty tenía razón, _aunque sólo fuera en parte…_

En esa fotografía estaba su razón para recuperarse, para pelear…

Jamás tendría como pagarle a Jennifer Jareau ese gesto… La noche anterior, en medio de su madrugada de insomnio, cuando comenzó a hurga en el paquete que le entregaron al llegar, oculta entre las hojas de un libro, halló la foto reciente que había decido que fuera su amuleto en este infierno. La cara sonriente de su mamá, acomodada en el centro de su sillón de lectura favorito llevando a Michael en brazos y flanqueada por Henry y JJ.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para darse coraje y ganas de continuar.

 _La fuerza, el valor y el amor de las dos mujeres más cercanas a su corazón, junto con la candidez y la ilusión que destellaba en el rostro de sus dos amados niños, eran más que una vitamina poderosa…_

 _Eran su talismán._

* * *

La tercera noche en prisión, hizo un nuevo descubrimiento: Definitivamente, estos reos no pateaban como niñitas de nueve años.

Tuvo que dormir en la enfermería… Bueno, más bien, había despertado ahí sin tener conciencia de quien lo había llevado hasta ese lugar… No le valió de nada seguir los consejos al pie de la letra, ni el corte de cabello, ni el protector que recién había adquirido.

... ...

La paliza había sido brutal y el dolor en sus costillas era insoportable. Cuando se miró al espejo, al que tuvo acceso dos días más tarde, agradeció que los daños no fueran mayores y que tampoco había necesitado puntos de suturas.

Pasaron dos días más antes de volver a caminar erguido y, para darse cuenta que no era cierto que el sistema judicial velara por los derechos humanos de todos en la cadena de justicia: «Su familia» no fue informada del incidente y su abogada defensora fue mantenida en la total oscuridad acerca de lo que le ocurría tras las rejas…

Él no lo sabía oficialmente, pero le resultó obvio al advertir que nadie había acudido a verlo tras aquel acontecimiento y además, le fue negada su petición de una llamada.

 _¡Rayos!_

* * *

La octava noche en prisión, Reid se sentó en su cama contemplando la foto. Las lágrimas que por días estuvo conteniendo, hoy le surcaron el rostro. Fiona había venido temprano para actualizarlo sobre el caso y trajo con ella algunas cosas que García, Emily y JJ le enviaron, así como la noticia que debía trascurrir otros ocho días adicionales antes de poder recibir visitas.

Tomó un sobre que llevaba la bonita caligrafía de JJ y leyó -en cuestión de segundos- su contenido…

Más lágrimas vinieron a él con las últimas líneas:

 _"Te quiero mucho, Spence, y creo en ti… Todos creemos en ti y te vamos a sacar de ahí… No te rindas… Eres un hombre valiente y eres mi mejor amigo. Estamos haciendo todo para probar tu inocencia, lo único que debes hacer es **resistir**. Voy a ir a visitarte tan pronto como me lo permitan, mientras tanto, estoy cuidando a Diana. Ella está bien, no te preocupes, tenemos todo cubierto, Cassie es genial y Rossi se está encargando de todos los gasto (y no quiere ni que le des las gracias, sólo desea que te concentres en mantener tu frente muy alta)… Ninguno de nosotros la va a desamparar, yo no la voy a desamparar… No la voy a abandonar ni a ella, ni a ti. Estoy de tu lado, contigo. Sólo danos un poco de tiempo y aguanta. Hazlo por tu mamá… Por el equipo… Por los niños… _ Y por mi… _Te quiero"_

 _También te quiero, JJ… También confío en ti… Pero no estoy seguro de ser tan valiente como crees_

* * *

El día trece desde que llegó a aquel pedazo de infierno en la tierra y, cuando pensaba que había superado los peores momentos de su _noviciado como interno de una penitenciaria,_ tristemente tuvo que enterarse que le faltaba pasar por una pesadilla más.

Había conseguido un empleo lavando trastos en la cocina, no pagaban mucho y el trato era absolutamente inhumano, pero parecía la mejor manera de mantenerse lejos del patio así como de distraer su mente de su problema actual.

El turno que más le gustaba cubrir era el del almuerzo –por obvias razones-.

Ese día le tocó trabajar después de la cena. Se encontró que podía regresar a su celda después que los demás y con un mínimo de escolta…

 _Ese fue su problema._

Aparte de encontrarse en un espacio del penal en donde abundaban los objetos que fácilmente podrían convertirse en armas blancas.

… …

Caminaba apaciblemente por el corredor que conectaba con el módulo que le tenían asignado hasta que lo emboscaron unos presos. No pudo ver cuantos eran en aquella oscuridad. Lo golpearon y amordazaron. A empujones se lo llevaron al área de duchas. Estaba totalmente sometido y a punto de perder sus calzoncillos (junto con su dignidad), cuando un oficial apareció en la puerta para rescatarlo.

… …

No le habían hecho nada, _gracias a Dios._ Pero se sentía tan molesto y tan cansado que pensó que ya no podía más. Cada cosa que le pasaba era como si su cuerpo –puesto a la intemperie- quedara sometido a un fuerte viento: Que le azotaba la cara y le removía los pies del suelo…Un tornado que tiraba de él hacia el vacío y solo se mantenía en pie por la fuerza de su voluntad…

Una fuerza de voluntad que le comenzaba a faltar.

 _¿Hasta cuándo podía resistir la ausencia de control?, se preguntó una vez más_

* * *

 **III PARTE**

 **.:*Resignación*:.**

"La supervivencia es el secreto. La mente cambia para sobrevivir. Todo puede convertirse en normal. (...)

La cárcel enseña las peores habilidades. Se sobrevive siendo esquivo, aislándose, temiendo cualquier alianza. No enseñan a integrarse o a ser productivo: justo lo contrario. Se aprende que no se puede confiar en nadie, que la única persona con la que se puede contar de verdad es uno mismo, que se debe estar alerta a todas horas."

Harlan Coben

* * *

Las zapatillas azules que le suministraron al llegar a la prisión, dieron un pequeño chirrido cuando cruzó la esquina previa al cubículo de la sala de visitas del Centro Correccional. Un guardia lo seguía muy de cerca, tres pasos por detrás de él. Se paró frente a la puerta de la pieza que le habían asignado y respiró hondamente. Agradecía el hecho de no tener que entrar ahí encadenado.

"No te pases de listo, Reid" habló el celador. El mismo que hacía algunos días lo había ayudado. "No hay abrazos prolongados" advirtió luego de haber dado un vistazo rápido hacia «la visita»

 _La ironía de la situación…_

 _Había sido clasificado por las autoridades de la prisión como un reo de bajo riesgo… Casi ejemplar… Y por esa razón se le permitiría recibir visitantes en unos cubículos especiales, distintos de aquellos infames espacios divididos por un cristal y con un teléfono adjunto para poderse escuchar. Así mismo, le había sido permitida la privacidad de una visita sin público y donde se le autorizaba a un cierto contacto físico._

Un pitido sonó antes que la puerta divisoria finalmente se deslizara hacia su izquierda, permitiéndole pasar.

 _…_

Ella miró a las paredes blancas y monótonas del amplio salón. Sabía que se trataba de una rara concesión el que los dejaran reunirse ahí. Le habían dicho que sería privado, pero la gran cantidad de cámaras de vigilancia colocadas a lo largo y ancho, hacían sentirla como si estuviera caminando por una costosa joyería.

Se cruzó de brazos y se paró en una esquina, estremeciéndose con la idea de cómo habría sido el primer día de él en esta pesadilla… Ella acababa de probar un poco de la realidad de todo este asunto… En primer lugar, nunca antes había estado en uno de estos espacios, al menos no como un civil. Siempre acudió en asuntos relacionados al trabajo y jamás tuvo que pasar por un cacheo…

Para entrar, había sido sometida a la inhumana revisión de rutina.

Sacudió la cabeza de forma involuntaria y se repitió por enésima vez: " _No importa… Es por él"_

Había hecho su promesa de ir a verlo en cuanto la dejaran hacerlo, y estaba cumpliendo.

… …

Cuando lo vio llegar, su primera reacción fue ir a abrazarlo… La siguiente había sido ahogar un gemido al sentir el saco de huesos en que se había convertido.

Era más que obvio que había perdido peso.

Se separó de él sólo porque quería observarlo mejor: Tenía la cara recién rasurada y las sombras debajo de sus ojos no estaban tan marcadas. Llevaba el cabello más corto que cuando lo vio en el juzgado la última vez y la sonrisa en sus labios era casi como un beso.

"¡Spence!" se encontró con su voz y lo abrazó otra vez

* * *

Con su estancia en prisión, y a pesar del esfuerzo tremendo que todos estaban haciendo para mantener en alto su moral (a través de las cartas que seguían llegando a su cuenta de correo y a la que tenía acceso una vez por día)… Reid estaba muy abatido… Cuestionando todo lo que es, era y había hecho…

Sintiéndose absurdo.

 _Ella pudo leer en todo eso, de inmediato… La realidad era completamente diferente a lo que les hacía creer en sus emails de respuesta… Pensó en reprocharle al listillo el mal uso de sus habilidades en lingüística para inventarles un discurso coherente con los deseos de ellos… Pero escondiendo la realidad del peso que soportaba_

 _"¡No, Spence!" se dijo a sí misma… "No me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos esta vez"_

Se las arregló para controlar el impulso de sermonearlo y le dedicó una sonrisa que trajo el sol a aquel cuarto.

"Hola JJ."

"Tenemos quince minutos"

"Lo siento, lo sé"

"No hay nada porqué pedir disculpas… ¿Cómo estás?" Pausa. Un toque en la cara de él "ni siquiera intentes mentirme diciendo que estás bien"

"JJ"

"¡No, Spence!"

"Sobrevivo" Se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista a un punto cualquiera de la pared. Suspiró. "¿Cómo está mamá?... ¿los niños?... todos los demás"

Jennifer suspiró también. "Tu mamá está haciendo frente a toda esta situación con más fortaleza de la que puedas pensar." Una mirada de orgullo vibró en los ojos tristes de color avellana que habían decido volver a verla. "Los niños la aman… Henry dice que ella es muy _cool_ pero que sería _más cool_ si estuvieras con todos nosotros"

Reid sonrió al deseo de poder compartir esos momentos de lucidez de su mamá con el par de pequeños rubios que tanto quería y la mujer que le dio el privilegio de hacerlo parte de la familia.

 _Su familia…_

"¡Ven acá!" lo metió entre sus brazos cuando el estado de ánimo parecía inclinarlo al llanto

… …

Sosteniéndolo así, tan cerca, se dio cuenta que no sólo era el corte de cabello y la falta de peso lo que extrañaba en él… Había algo _diferente_ en Spencer, manaba de él un algo que no podía colocar. "Spence..." comenzó a hablar y se cayó porque lo sintió temblar

"¡No sé si puedo aguantarlo!" susurró en su cuello "No sé si pueda aguantar más, no creo que…"

No tenía idea de cómo calmarlo. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y le habló como si le hablara a sus hijos: "Fiona tiene una estrategia, cariño… El equipo está trabajando en el caso de manera extra oficial… Sabes que no nos vamos a quedar tranquilos hasta tenerte con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Reid sacudió lentamente la cabeza, sin liberarla del abrazo apretado en el que estaban.

El oficial que se encontraba afuera le dio un golpe al cristal para recordarles que no estaba autorizado ese tipo de contacto

Se separó a regañadientes y sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

JJ siguió hablando. "No permitiremos que te condenen con un caso circunstancial" lo vio tensarse con esa última frase, entonces le agregó "tampoco te sacaremos por una duda razonable, Spence… Tú mereces recuperar tu carrera… Y Scratch no va a ganar"

La esperanza es lo último que muere, pensó JJ… Y si la esperanza era lo único que tenía para él, se estaba asegurando de dejarle una porción bastante consistente

 _¡Dios, no permitas que mis palabras sirvan de nada!_

* * *

Antes de despedirse, Spencer estuvo a punto de contarle sobre la paliza que recibió, sus problemas de adaptación y el intento de asalto sexual. Pero decidió que, _secretos o no_ , era mejor para ella ignorar las peores partes de su tiempo en reclusión, a fin de cuentas, JJ no podía hacer cualquier cosa por él y -definitivamente- no necesitaba darle otra preocupación…

 _¡NO!... Él no quería darle más preocupaciones… se convenció_

"Fue bueno verte, ya sabes…", Reid alcanzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando el guardia de seguridad lo tomaba del brazo, listo para escoltarlo de regreso al módulo donde estaba confinado

"¡Cuídate Spence!... Volveré en cuanto me dejen verte de nuevo"

"No quiero que vuelvas, JJ" se resolvió a decir. _Solo quiero protegerte, razonó internamente_

"Spence… No puedes estar hablando en serio"

"¡Claro que sí!..."

A JJ le estaba costando asimilar las palabras que salían de la boca de su querido amigo, segundos antes de despedirse, pero estaban ahí.

"Adiós, JJ." Sin esperar respuesta, Reid se volvió para salir

A los pocos pasos, oyó la voz de Jennifer detrás de él. "Ni siquiera imagines que vas a apartarme"

…

Jennifer miró su arma y sus credenciales cuando las recuperó en la recepción. Caminó de forma errática al exterior, tratando de darle algún sentido a las palabras de cierre que Reid le dijo. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que hablaba en función de su pena -y su vergüenza-… O, tal vez… Se lo estaba diciendo porque había caído en un absurdo conformismo…

 _Pero tiene a su madre esperándolo en casa… ¿Podría hacerlo?... ¿Podría estar pensando en cambiar su declaración a culpable?... … ¡No Spencer Reid, ni siquiera lo intentes!… Antes que te des por vencido te asesinaría con mis propias manos_

… …

Verlo allí había sido muy difícil, pero… ¿Dejarlo ahí?... Era algo que Jennifer Jareau no tenía en sus planes más inmediatos.

Suspiró y se movió en dirección de su coche… Había mucho que hacer y ella -por supuesto- iba a hacerlo…

Por él.

* * *

Reid entró en su celda arrastrando sus pasos y se dejó caer en el catre.

"¿Cómo te fue?" La voz que salía de la litera de arriba no lo tomó por sorpresa

"Pudo haber sido peor"

Un par de piernas se balancearon sobre el borde de la cama más alta, y de repente Shaw aterrizó delante de él. El hombre moreno se sentó en la silla. "¿Quieres hablar?"

Reid suspiro. "No sé."

"Te entiendo. Quieres verlos todo el tiempo pero, cuando el día llega, es duro enfrentar que estás donde estás y todo el mundo sale lastimado. En vez de sala de visitas deberían llamarle sala de tortura" Shaw se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando al joven delante de él

"Fue muy difícil", admitió Reid, hundiendo la cara entre las manos. "La vi y en lo único que podía pensar es que ella pudo haber sido la voz de la razón para mí, que debí haberle contado todos mis planes antes de tomar una decisión y meterme en este problema..."

Calvin Shaw asintió. Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Reid. "No puedes hacer nada para cambiar el pasado… Deja de pensar en los: «Y si »"

Reid miró a su compañero de celda. Sabía que tenía razón

"Concéntrate en el presente, Reid."

"Es que…"

"El presente, Spencer…" Por un momento, el hombre mayor vaciló, pero se dio cuenta que el otro necesitaba aliento y no tenía nada mejor que su historia personal

"Pasé por una situación similar… Con mi esposa. Trabajaba encubierto y teníamos mucho que no nos veíamos… El día que finalmente nos reunimos fue después del juicio… En el momento en que entró por las puertas rompí a llorar y apenas pude hablar con ella. Al final, le dije que no quería que regresara. Al principio, no me hizo caso pero desistió después de unos meses… Hoy en día estamos divorciados y estoy seguro que la sigo amando, pero no podía atarla a mí… No podía soportar verla en cada visita a sabiendas que nunca saldría de aquí"

 _Reid se encogió por dentro. JJ no era su esposa, pero era alguien importante para él, alguien a quien quería y él sabía que ella lo quería a su vez… Que sufría por él y toda esta situación… Y en honor a la verdad, la impulsiva decisión final de pedirle que no viniera no era por las razones altruistas que se estaba queriendo inventar… Él –simplemente- no quería que lo viera así… Estaba herido consigo mismo y arremetió en contra de ella_

"Esa no es tu situación, Reid. No tienes necesidad de apartar a la gente que te ama… Tú no cometiste ningún delito y hasta que el juicio acabe, no puedes saber si te van a condenar"

Shaw le habló con tanta determinación que el propio Spencer se encontró esa misma noche re-evaluando y clasificando su fe, sus emociones y sus opciones.

 _Nunca en su vida había estado tan confundido._

… …

Al siguiente día se levantó de la cama: Meditabundo y en silencio. Se cepilló los dientes y acomodó su sábana. A la hora acostumbrada se quedó de pie frente a la reja, al lado de Calvin Shaw, listo para el reconteo matutino: La cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente.

Más adelante, estando ya en el comedor, tuvo que dejar su bandeja de desayuno en la mesa al recibir la orden de caminar a una reunión solicitada por su defensora.

"Una chica testaruda… ¡Tal para cual!" murmuró Smitty sin sacar la cara de su plato de avena

Reid lo escuchó con claridad, de alguna manera sabía que no se refería a Fiona.

 _¡Sí que lo es!... ¡Gracias a Dios! Spencer tuvo que estar de acuerdo_

… …

Fiona Duncan lo vio llegar al salón con los hombros hundidos y midiendo sus pasos. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" una sonrisa forzada acompañó su declaración

"Emily me ha llamado para advertirme que has despedido a la agente Jareau cuando vino a visitarte… Y creo que no hace falta que te diga lo alarmadas que las dejaste a ambas"

Reid creyó que lo estaba regañando. Frunció el entrecejo y no dijo nada.

"¿Spencer?"

"¡No es fácil, Fiona!"

"No digo que lo sea… Pero, renunciaste a lo que ofrecía la fiscalía"

"Soy inocente"

"Entonces debes mantenerte firme, Reid"

"¡Esto es un infierno!"

"Lo sé"

… ...

La reunión se prolongó algunos minutos más. Cuando Fiona salió de la sala de entrevistas y se encontraba en la frágil seguridad de su coche, sacó el móvil y vio sus contactos, debatiendo entre llamar a Prentiss o a Jareau…

Se hundió en el asiento y pensó que había algo sobre este hombre que la hacía pensar que era más fuerte de lo que todos creían… Incluso, era más fuerte de lo que él mismo pensaba. Sentía admiración… Sincera y pura admiración… Algo que no siempre llegaba a sentirse por un defendido de tamaños cargos… También sintió un cierto orgullo de poderlo acompañar en este viaje turbulento… Pero -al mismo tiempo- tuvo que reconocer que, a la buena o a la mala, esta experiencia lo había comenzado a transformar…

Solo esperaba que nada le arrebatara de su corazón esa mezcla de candidez que aún le quedaba en los ojos…

* * *

"A cada día le bastan sus temores, y no hay por qué anticipar los de mañana."

Charles Péguy


End file.
